A night for three
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Hermione/Snape/Lucius Hermione has been having dirty dreams.. involving three slytherin men, what will happen when she wonders into the dungeons late at night? Slight dominantion and light mentions of slash, you have been warned.. Review please


_**Facebook: Hannahsnuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or link on my profile.**_

_**Thank you to jess2002 for pre-reading this..**_

_**So I know that I have so many stories that I should be working on, but I had this idea and I just have to put it out there.**_

_**Basically it is a very cliché and dirty Severus/Hermione/Lucius stories.. I have been reading so many and I figured that because I need to improve on my lemons I would write something that was pure filth!... I just hope that I have succeeded.**_

_**Warning: strong M rating for sexual situations, slight domination and possibly a little bit of slash.**_

_**I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters associated with it.**_

_**I don't care whether it is one word or one million, Reviews are always appreciated… so is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

I awake panting and sweating in such a state of shock that I had THAT dream again, it was always the same one, ever since Severus and I had become 'sort-of friends', I had begun to fantasize about him in certain situations… sexual situations, and since last night, a third party had been added to the equation, none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Now if you had told me mere weeks ago that I would be fantasizing about having two Slytherin wizards in my bed; I would have called you crazy and shipped you off to St Mungo's. Realising that there is nothing to do but to go and visit him, I stand, getting out of bed and pulling a long black robe over my nightgown, I slowly creep downstairs, leaving my dozing roommates behind as I exit through the portrait hole, thankfully the fat lady seems to be making another one of her knightly trips to the other paintings, which leaves me free to make my way through the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

I walk slowly, nervously down the cold corridor or the dungeons; he had said that I could come to him for anything, but somehow I doubt that this is what he had in mind. Raising my hand I knock on the large solid oak door that leads to his chambers and then freeze, just what the hell am I supposed to say 'hi I know it's late, but I was wondering if you and Mr Malfoy could screw my brains out?' no that would be most unacceptable and probably embarrassing for the both of us, because despite the fact he was slightly less hostile towards me than anyone else, he had not given out any clear signs that he was interested or even had those thoughts about me.

I turn quickly, ready to race back up to my bed and hide in shame, when I hear the familiar sound of his creaking door opening. "Miss Granger surely you were not planning on rousing me so early in the morning and then disappearing without so much as an explanation?" he says and I know that voice.. the one that is teetering the fine line between amused and annoyed, I have to tread very carefully now.

"Of course not Severus" I say as I slowly turn around, and gasp I almost feel as though I am going to faint as I am confronted with the sight of a half-naked professor. My traitorous eyes cannot resist scanning his body, first taking in those pitch black eyes, the ones that capture my heart and burn deep into my soul and all the while they seem to be locked onto my own, his stare so powerful that I have to look down, but to my utter delight I receive an even better view, my gaze continues to run down over his pale body, the muscled well defined making me ache to drag my tongue down along his chest and taste him.. I bet that he tasted so good, so manly.. but nothing could prepare me for those form fitting underwear, the bulge of his crotch standing out proudly already semi-erect and my god does it look big, if only I could have him slip deep within me, to satisfy all of my urges, perhaps then I could get him out of my mind!

"Are you going to stand there all day ogling me or would you like to come in?" the snarky professor asks, causing me to shake my head and snap out of it before I got myself into any more trouble.

"Yes sir" I say and by now I am sure that my face must be all sorts of red from the embarrassment of being caught staring so blatantly, but It did not stop me from colouring further as I see just who is occupying the space on the couch.. none other than Mr Malfoy, he too is just in his boxers and once again I cannot help but take a sneak peak, he is not quite as muscular as Severus, but god it does not make him any less attractive, with his flawless white skin and long silky blonde hair.. he was perfect.. almost like an angel.

"Miss Granger must you insist on ogling me?" Ha that is what Severus just said, but seriously is it any wonder that I am having kinky dreams when I find myself in situations like this?

"Do not worry my dear Lucius apparently she does that to everyone" a smooth silky voice says from behind of me, sending shivers down my entire spine, his voice just made me want to throw him down on the floor and ravish him.. or better yet he ravish me! Wait 'my dear'? since when did Severus call anyone 'my dear'?

"No not everyone, just you two" I say, figuring that seeing as though I have been caught.. twice there is no sense in denying it anymore.

"Well I and I am sure Lucius" he pauses gesturing in Mr Malfoy's direction "feel honoured, but may I request to know just what you are doing in my dungeons so late at night?" Severus asks, causing the grin to falter before sliding off of my face, my courage suddenly vanishing.

And then a thought struck me "Only if you oblige my request and tell me what Mr Malfoy is also doing in your chambers, half-dressed so late at night?" I ask him sure that it will wipe away the smug look that I am pretty sure he is wearing right now.

"Why you insolent littl…"

"Now Severus I believe she was asking you a perfectly reasonable question, and if I am not mistaken she may already know…" Well fuck me sideways I think that I do, Severus and Mr Malfoy are having sex and what's worse? That is probably the hottest thing that I have ever heard.

I gasp as I feel a presence suddenly behind me "I think that you may be right; she does, well we cannot have that" Severus says as I turn quickly to face him so that I can keep at least one eye on him at all times, I was beginning to get very wary of this entire situation, especially as Severus takes one step closer to me, causing me to back up slowly, wondering just what is going on around here.

"No I guess that we will just have to make sure that she doesn't tell" a silky voice says from behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise, as I spin around, finding that Mr Malfoy is just inches away from me.. oh merlin perhaps my twisted fantasies will come true. "Oh yes you have been such a bad girl" Mr. Malfoy scolds as he steps closer, until I am sandwiched between two warm hard body's. I watch the lump in his throat as he speaks, it rising and falling and I cannot help but want to lean up and capture it in my mouth, sucking on the undoubtedly soft skin that is there. "You must be punished" he whispers out, causing me to shiver in delight at all the wondrous things that they could do to me.

"I think that it excites her" Severus says as he lets out a deep throaty chuckle. "Lucius place the silencing charms, just in case" Snape orders and I frown in disappointment as Mr Malfoy moves away I was rather enjoying being so close to these two men, but it leaves me with no doubt as to who is in charge in their relationship.

"Now miss Granger, the question is; what should I do with you?" he asks the tone in his voice sending chills all the way down my spine and making me almost fearful of what is going to happen next.

I turn ready to run, when I feel a strong hand clasp down tightly on my upper arm, causing me to yelp out in surprise, the tightness is sure to leave a hand shaped bruise, how am I going to explain that one? I feel myself being pulled and jolted around to face an annoyed Severus. "Now where do you think you're going young lady?" perhaps I had mistaken the annoyance, because his tone seems to have taken on a slightly playful note.

"I uhm.. I think I should head back up, my roommates are probably worrying about me professor" this of cause is a lie, they know that I leave my bed every night, I think they just assume that I go to the library.

"So we are back to professor now, are we?" Merlin that would be the one word he would pick up on.

"You are my professor are you not?" I ask hoping to get out of this by guilt tripping him, but do I really want to leave? Perhaps if I did this now it would make those damn dreams go away and I would be able to get some sleep on a night.

"That is true Miss Granger, and as your professor I am commanding you to stay" well that backfired, but god, he looks beautiful when he is angry.

"Hermione" a soft voice says from behind me, but I find myself unable to turn due to the grip my professor has on me. So I am forced to allow him to breath into my ear. "I saw the way you looked at Severus and myself, and I have a feeling.." he pauses, one hand tracing lightly done my back, that is only covered by a thin material. Causing me to hum in delight, his touches felt so good. "A feeling that you are not the innocent little girl that everyone perceives you as, behind the mask I think that you are just a slut, eager and ready to give over what is demanded of you" he finishes, and my god, I feel the wetness dripping down my thighs as I become excited with his words, they sent a sick soft of thrill through me.

"I'll stay" I manage to whisper out, my throat suddenly feeling very tight and restricted as I feel Severus' grip on my upper arm start to lessen, just as I feel a set of lips lightly graze over the soft supple skin of my neck.

"That's my good girl" Mr Malfoy mumbles against my skin, which only serves to tickle, causing me to writhe and squirm against him. My eyes move up towards Severus, silently pleading with him to come and join in as well.

To my utter surprise he just stands there for a moment longer, before his hands slip to the waistband of his boxers… as Mr Malfoy continues his skilled work on my. I watch in fascination as he pulls them down past his muscular thighs and I am treated with the view of a life time; Severus Snape's semi erect cock, sticking out, the thick, angry red head of his member, pointing right at me begging for my attention, compared to Ronald, Severus is freakishly large, I remember the first time I saw Ron's shrivelled penis, but now is not the time for that… I must focus on these two handsome men that now occupy my time.

"Get down and suck it" is all he says, but the smouldering look in his eyes gives away that he is turned on by me. To my surprise and slight disappoint I feel my lips suddenly free from any kisses. Obediently I slip down to my knees, edging closer as I stare at his manhood in wonder, breathing in the soft manly scent, before I lean in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the head, my lips lingering just slightly until they are coated in a small amount of sticky pre-cum.

"I said suck it, I am not in the mood to play" he snaps out and I know that he needs relief, so I quickly part my pink lips and accept the giant invasion inside of me. It's soft and warm and to my surprise I got a lot of enjoyment out of this; I never did when I was with Ronald. I feel his hands coming up to rest in my thick mass of dark brown curls, forcing my head down a little more and eagerly I get into it. Moving my head back and forth slowly, my tongue dancing around his meat, long firm strokes.

Glancing up from beneath my eyelids, I am shocked by the site, shocked but excited. I watch as Severus and Mr Malfoy lock lips, moving in perfect harmony together, I so want to be in on that, but I have been given a task and I shall stick to it.

I push further, feeling him harden and grown inside of me, ready to fuck me. However, I am still watching the two men above me kiss, tongues slipping out as throats swallow, god how I want to kiss that sexy little lump. All too soon they are pulling away from each other and ruining my entertainment.

"You may stop Hermione" Severus says, and quickly I obey, pulling back and panting for breath as I feel two sets off arms pulling me up, sandwhiching me between the both of them. I feel my head being turned and my lips are suddenly met with the warm and inviting one's of Mr malfoy as I give him cock flavoured kisses, but I am sure that he is used to the taste, the thought sends a smirk over my lips as I think about the naughty activities they must get up to.

I suddenly feel myself being pulled and I can do nothing but follow. As we approach the sofa, he pulls away from me and drops his boxers, revealing his pale cock to me and now I know why Severus is in charge; he is the bigger out of the two of them, that does not mean he is small by any means, but he is definitely not as.. equipped. Still I find myself needing to kiss and needing to touch. "May I?" I question him quietly.

Once I get his nod of approval, I find myself slipping back to my knees once again, but this time it wasn't Severus it is…. Lucius? Surely I have earned the right to say his name now, still it feels strange and awkward, perhaps I will just have to get used to it. He sits back on the sofa, stretching out like some sort of perfect sex god, nodding once, sharply in a brisk approval.

I grin widely at him as I move in getting ready to give him the blowjob of his life. "On your hands and knees" a voice says from behind of me. How could I forget about Severus.

"Why?"

I feel a 'whoosh' of air, before a hand lands on my arse hard, causing me to jump and whimper in pain. "Do not question me little girl, just do it." He says and I took that spank as a warning and I would not push him any further.

Scrambling up onto my hands and knees, I move towards the sofa, my head now in perfect position to suck him. I decide to take my time with Lucius, to really explore and feel him. I wrap one small hand around the base of his cock, my fingertips only just managing to touch as I look up into his amazing silvery-grey eyes.

I feel Severus hands on my hips, and immediately realise why he wanted me on my hands and knees they are both going to fuck me at the same time! Strangely the thought excites me of pleasing both of my men at the same time.

My only problem is whether or not I will be able to keep my focus, I gasp as I feel something hard at the tip of my nearly virgin hole. There was no way to describe how eager I am, but as I watch Mr Malfoy I can tell that he is becoming impatient with me… and for good reason too!

"Sorry" I coo as I shuffle forwards just a little more, leaning in and parting my lips, my hot breath hitting his hard dick and I want nothing more than to have him in my mouth. I flick my tongue out over the head, my eyes resting on Lucius, watching as his eyes roll back in his head, oh yes he likes it.

I slip my head down allowing his hard cock to enter my mouth. I gasp loudly, because as soon as I did this, I feel Severus' push in from the back, entering my tight hole and stretching me out.. it hurt a little, but it hurt so good, and then he stops only half way in.

"Hermione you must take Lucius all the way down your throat if you would like me to fill you" Severus orders and I find myself unable to resist him, I needed to feel him buried all the way to the hilt, I need for him to make me cum hard.

So I comply, pushing my head down further, feeling inch after inch of hard meat slide into my mouth and hit the back of my throat and that is when I begin to gag loudly... I feel Lucius' hands on the back of my head tangling in my hair, as if he thought I would stop.. but I do not stop, I could not stop, because then this would all end and I don't want it too.

"Come on honey you can do it" I struggle to smile at the praise and encouragement as I move my head down further, ignoring the sicky feeling I get in the back of my throat as I manage to get to the bottom. My nose pressed up against his pubes, causing me to giggle as they tickle my nostrils.

"Good girl" I hear from the pair of them and then I get my reward, Severus slams all the way into me, causing me to moan loudly, which undoubtedly sends vibrations all the way Lucius' member.

I hear the grunts of Severus as he slams in and out of me sending pleasure throughout my entire body, and the sweet moans from Lucius as I slide my head up and down slowly. I can feel it coming as Lucius' cock jerks in my mouth, I quickly push my head down and hold it there and then "ahhh" he groans out as I feel his hot tasty cum spurt out and coat the back of my throat, I swallow deeply allowing the sticky seed to slide down my throat and fill up my belly.

"That was excellent my dear" he whispers as he collapses back onto the sofa whimpering softly. I push back against Severus as I roll my tongue around slowly and softly as he begins to soften in my mouth.

"Ohh" I yelp as I feel Severus hand on my clit and that is about all I can take, I cum hard, my thighs shaking and trembling as my wetness slips down his cock and all down my thighs, making me feel all sticky and dirty, but happy.

I gasp as I feel him still inside of me, and a second later his seed is filling me, coating my womb as he moans out.

I pull my head back from Lucius' cock as I collapse onto the floor in an exhausted mess. "That was so much better than my dream" I whisper as I see the surprised look on Severus' sweaty face.

"You dirty dirty girl" he chuckles as he moves ontop of me, pressing a soft kiss to my cum coated lips. A second later and I see Lucius beside of me, his normally perfect hair all tussled and messy as he lays on his side facing me.

"Oh you two have no idea" I say with a wild grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hides behind a cushion* so what do you think<strong>_


End file.
